1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to data management technologies, and particularly to a test data management system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Tests of electronic signals of electronic devices, such as bus signals and power signals of computers, are very important during the research and manufacturing of the electronic devices. Test results of the electronic signals may include a large amount of test data, such as test values and test graphs (e.g., oscillograms of the electronic signals). The test data may be manually transcribed into a predefined file to generate a test report. Such transcription is not only time-consuming but also prone to error.